Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe?
by SonLisa
Summary: "Absurd! I, as one of the sons in the Ootori group, have not a bit of time to think about such trivial things." "Kyo-chan, stop thinking about your pride, what's more important? Haruhi or your silly pride?" "My silly pride." "Absurd! You, as a human being with emotions, have not a bit of time to think about such trivial things!" Hunny, you do know it's not Christmas anymore, right?
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHATTY BABY-TACHII ?! IMMA BACK !... Well most of yuh probably won 't know what da hell Imma talking about but for the ones who do, yay yuh !**

**YAAAYY, here's a widdle shotoreh for ya 'll ! Maybe writing this will spark up inspiration for my UtaPri! story XD Since I 'm having writers block for it ;3; And I know you guys are confused about the title and such .. this was supposed to be written on Christmas , which I did start then but .. I got too busy and only finished now . QnQ**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own OHSHC , Hatori Bisco does , cause if I did , Kyoya would be mine . MWAHAHAHAHA ... but not in a crazy way , I would hold them dearly ;w; because I wubwub Kyo-chan dearly . I also do not own this image I 'm using for my cover .. I dunt knu who ish by DX Bleehhhh , but whoever it is , I give yuh credit**

* * *

"Haruhi?"

Fujioka Haruhi, a second-year scholarship student, paused mid-step to turn and look at her senpai, a third-year Shadow King so named Ootori Kyoya.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya stared at the brunette for a few seconds before sucking in a deep breath.

"How are you today?"

Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes widened. This was unexpected. What _was _expected was for Kyoya to just scold the scholar, adding more to her debt. The brunette glanced around to see if anyone was watching then gazed back at Kyoya.

"E-Excuse me?" Haruhi choked out. Haruhi's eyes widened, slapping her small hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to sound so sassy, the brunette was just shocked by Kyoya's sudden... you could say, act of kindness?

Kyoya raised a brow, a small smirk gracing his handsome features.

"I was just merely asking how your day was, Haruhi_._"

Haruhi pulled on her collar awkwardly, nodding.

"Ah, right... Uhrm, my day's been going alright. How was... yours?" Haruhi flinched, waiting for a harsh remark or a long story of how profits were decreasing.

"Fine."

Haruhi's eyes widened for the second time that day. That was, yet again, unexpected.

The brunette blinked before chuckling sheepishly and turning slightly the opposite of Kyoya to imply that she was leaving, "Well, that's great Kyoya-senpai. I gotta get going, need to go buy dinner for tonight, my dad's probably going to be starving by the time he gets home. See you tomor-"

"What about later?"

Haruhi froze.

"Later? What do you mean, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya chuckled, but this chuckle didn't make Haruhi blanch or give a nervous smile of fear- this chuckle made Haruhi's tense exterior wither away. This chuckle made Haruhi want to smile back- which she did.

"You were about to say 'See you tomorrow', were you not Haruhi? So I was suggesting instead of tomorrow... why not later?" Kyoya offered.

Haruhi let Kyoya's suggestion sink in before the brunette finally let out a loud gasp, catching the attention of the other host club members. Haruhi awkwardly glimpsed around at everyone before shrinking back, not intending to grasp the heed of everyone surrounding her.

"Er... I'll see you at my apartment at five, alright Kyoya-senpai? Bye!" Haruhi quickly whispered.

The Natural Host bolted towards the doors.

"Woah there, Haruhi! Where's our little toy running off to?" the second-year Hitachiin twins simultaneously asked, both latching onto either of Haruhi's tense arms.

"Why, Haruhi..." Hikaru cooed.

"... You're so tense!" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"What's the matter?" the devil twins inquired together.

Haruhi chuckled timidly. 'This is my fault, I was the one who caught these rich bastards' attention...' Haruhi mournfully stated in her mind. The brunette hastily thought of an excuse before snapping her fingers and moving away from the twins grasp.

"Kyoya-senpai just added to my debt, so I guess I was just shocked."

"But Haruhi-chan," first-year Haninozuka Yasuchika (younger brother of loli-shota Haninozuka Mitsukuni) started.

Haruhi and the twins turned to gaze at the light brown-haired 1st year. Yasuchika raised a brow, confused by all the stares he was getting. Was it wrong for him to speak in this damned club?

"Shouldn't you already be used to the fact that Kyoya-senpai adds more to your debt? These days, you rarely show anything more than a small raise of your eyebrows when he does. So what's the difference now?"

Haruhi slapped her palm over her forehead. As expected of the younger Haninozuka child, Yasuchika was always so observant. Ever since Yasuchika and 1st year Morinozuka Satoshi (younger brother of kendo king Morinozuka Takashi) joined the host club (1), the older members never got used to the thought that the cousin-duo's younger siblings have switched personalities of the older siblings.

"Chika-kun, I just... wasn't expecting it since I, um, did nothing... wrong?" Haruhi asked more than stated.

Yasuchika smirked.

"I see. Well anyways, me and Satoshi need to get going," Yasuchika sighed, picking up his bag and flinging it over his shoulder followed by Satoshi doing the same.

"Bye."

And then they left, a sly smile adorning Yasuchika's face.

* * *

"HARUHIIIIII! MY DEAR DAUGHTER, DADDY'S HERE! COME GIVE DADDY A HUG!"

Haruhi groaned. This wasn't a good time.

Just as Tamaki reached the brunette, Haruhi held her hand out making Tamaki's forehead collide with her palm.

"B-b-b-but Haruhi! You're my daughter, at least allow your Daddy to give you a hug!"

"No..."

"Oh... O-... Okay..." Tamaki murmured, walking into a random corner to start a brand new mushroom garden. Haruhi growled, this blondie was such an idiot. Can't he understand that she wasn't his daughter? They were about the same age too! How would he have beared a child at such a freaking young age?

Haruhi sighed, dragging herself towards the Host Club King. The Natural Host grabbed Tamaki's collar, pulling him away from the mushrooms before finally flinging the whole mushroom garden far away.

"Man up senpai. I don't understand how all these girls could like a guy like you."

Tamaki let out an ear-wrenching gasp.

"Mommy!" Tamaki cried once the blonde caught sight of Kyoya exiting the school, "Our daughter is bad-mouthing me!"

Kyoya sighed as he closed shut his infamous black notebook. Just as Haruhi felt, this wasn't a good time. Kyoya's father called the third son earlier in the day, informing Kyoya that he wanted to see him in his office at 4:30 sharp later that day. Kyoya was worried that the meeting with his father would interfere with his date with Haruhi.

Kyoya froze, causing him to trip over his own two feet and falling face first onto the hard concrete ground.

"Kyoya-senpai!"

The Shadow King was grateful that the duo in front of him couldn't see his tomato red face. Kyoya was also quite glad that most other students had left already which leaves no problem of anybody seeing the Host Club's puppeteer's slip of the indifference.

Kyoya stood up casually as if nothing had happened.

Haruhi and Tamaki worriedly ran up to the Shadow King, confusion obvious in their eyes.

"Kyoya! Are you alright?!"

"That wasn't very like you, Kyoya-senpai..."

Kyoya coughed awkwardly, reaching up to fix his neck tie. Kyoya couldn't tell them the reason for his fall. The black-haired vice president's face heated up again at the thought of it.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked slowly.

"I-I'm fine, Haruhi. No need to concern yourself over me."

"Then why's your face all red?" Haruhi reached up to place her hand over Kyoya's forehead, making the usually mellow (2) Shadow King's eyes widen. "You're burning up, senpai."

Kyoya swatted Haruhi's hand away, his expression calm.

"I'm alright Haruhi. Don't go touching people of higher standards, or anyone for that matter, without permission first," said Kyoya.

Haruhi raised her brow. What happened to the gentleman-like Kyoya from earlier that day? Now he was back to the usual Shadow King attitude.

"If you say so..."

"Well, I must get going. I have much work to do once I get home," Kyoya informed the duo in front of him, pushing his glasses back into place.

"Bye Kyoya-senpai."

"BYE BYE MOMMY-KINS!" Tamaki glomped the irritated Ootori child.

"Tamaki, get off me," Kyoya hissed, venom coating his voice.

Tamaki dejectedly let go, dragging himself away, "I guess I'll just see you guys later then, goodbye my dear family." Kyoya shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. He'll never understand Tamaki's silly little antics.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Kyoya-senpai. Bye," Haruhi smiled, giving the senior a small wave before finally turning around and walking away.

Kyoya nodded.

Once Haruhi was out of ear shot, Kyoya let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in.

"That was quite awkward..." the Shadow King murmured. "I can't comprehend how the thought of Haruhi and me going on a date would disturb me so much. Well, not disturbing... embarrass? No, Ootori Kyoya never gets embarrassed, that's ludicrous."

"What's ludicrous, Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya's eyes widened. The black-haired teen snapped his head towards the graduated cousin duo walking towards him.

"M-Mori-senpai! Hunny-senpai!"

"Kyo-chan!" former Host Club member, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, exclaimed happily.

Kyoya, still flabbergasted, looked down at the small blonde boy hugging his leg another time before looking back up at the taller man in front of him- the same stunned expression still gracing The Shadow King's face. Kyoya coughed, shaking Mitsukuni off his leg then extending a hand out cordially.

"It's wonderful to see you two once again, how's Reiko doing Hunny-senpai?" Kyoya forced a smile. Kyoya knew well that Mitsukuni eventually hooked up with Reiko once he realized how much the spooky girl made him happy.

Mitsukuni grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"She's doing great, Kyo-chan!"

Kyoya turned to beam at Takashi.

"My my, Mori-senpai. You're getting taller by the minute!" It was true. Takashi was now a good 182cm. Kyoya had to bend his head far back to actually look Takashi in the eye, the man practically towered over the Shadow King.

"Mm." Takashi nodded, simpering back at Kyoya.

"Ne ne, Kyo-chan! Where's the rest of the Host Club?" Mitsukuni asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kyoya smiled, he missed the warm presence of the blonde loli-shota and the silent but calming presence of the tall quiet Morinozuka. The Host Club wasn't the same without them even if their younger siblings replaced them- they could never replace the cousin, or could even be considered brotherly, duo.

"They all left. How long before you two have to go back to university?"

"Two days, right Takashi?"

"Mm."

Kyoya nodded, "I see. Well then, I guess you two will have to see them all tomorrow, but if you two would like to see your brothers they're in-"

"We're here to see you," Takashi informed, cutting Kyoya off.

Kyoya raised a brow skeptically.

"Me?" the vice president questioned. What would they want with him? Kyoya scowled. All he wanted to do was go home and see what his father wanted. Anymore interruptions before his and Haruhi's date-...

Kyoya choked.

"Aww come on Kyo-chan! Having a date with Haruhi isn't that bad," Mitsukuni beamed.

That was when Kyoya started coughing. How'd they know?!

"I agree with Mitsukuni."

Kyoya grabbed onto to his shirt, trying to regain his breath.

"K-Kyo-chan?" Mitsukuni blinked innocently.

Kyoya snapped his head towards the cousin duo in front of him and pointed accusingly at them. The Shadow King had an anxious look in his eye as he spoke, his voice on edge, "I-it isn't what y-you two t-th-think! Haruhi and I-I are no-o-not going on a d-d-date!" Kyoya sputtered.

Mitsukuni let out a small giggle while Takashi gave Kyoya a small knowing smile.

"You're in love with Haru-chan, aren't you Kyo-chan?" Mitsukuni grinned.

Kyoya stared at the two disbelievingly. Of course he wasn't in love with Fujioka Haruhi, the commoner who shockingly got into the prestigious Ouran Private Academy with a scholarship! He was Ootori Kyoya for Kami's sake! Kyoya had no time to fall in love with a silly commoner like Haruhi, he was far too busy keeping track of all the profits of the Host Club and trying to win his father's good side in the battle of being the Ootori heir against his brothers.

"Absurd! I, as one of the sons in the Ootori group, have not a bit of time to think about such trivial things," Kyoya deadpanned.

Mitsukuni rolled his eyes.

"Kyo-chan, stop being so modest! You're in love with Haru-chan and you know it. You're just trying to save your pride and dignity, but what's more important? Your silly pride or Haruhi?"

"My silly pride."

"Absurd! You, as a human being with emotions, have not a bit of time to think about such trivial things!" Mitsukuni launched back.

Kyoya raised a brow, a small smirk on his face.

"My my, Hunny-senpai. You have a way with words," Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Where exactly are you getting at with all this?"

Kyoya turned to Takashi for an answer. Takashi just raised his eyebrow in response.

"Me and Mitsukuni want to help you with Haruhi tonight," Takashi said with his low monotone voice.

"Ah right, how did the two of you exactly find out about Haruhi and I's little so-called 'date'?" Kyoya inquired questioningly. This was something The Shadow King really wanted to know.

"Me and Takashi overheard you and Haru-chan in the club room!" Mitsukuni replied cheerfully.

Kyoya's eyes widened. They were already here by that time?

"Why didn't you guys just show yourselves during then?" Kyoya asked.

"We wanted to see what happens," Takashi answered expressionless, giving a small shrug.

Kyoya sighed. 'I guess there's just no choice,' Kyoya thought distressingly. The Shadow King knew he could just manage his and Haruhi's 'date' alone but... what would happen if he just suddenly had another coughing fit in front of her again? That was quite... unamusing, for Kyoya, I mean.

"I guess I'll just agree..." Kyoya slowly answered.

Mitsukuni cheered, throwing his hands up in the air with Takashi silently doing the same with no expression whatsoever.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "I can't even comprehend why I agreed to all this. I've been to Haruhi's shabby old home before, haven't I?" Kyoya growled irritatingly.

"But Kyo-chan," Mitsukuni started. "You've only been in Haru-chan's apartment _together_ with the rest of the Host Club."

Mitsukuni had a point there.

"Alright, fine!" Kyoya gave in. This wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

Kyoya glanced around the halls before inhaling and knocking gently on his father's door.

The Shadow King stood there for about a minute in silence before he finally heard the faint voice of Ootori Yoshio.

"Come in."

Kyoya took a deep breath, hesitating to push the large double doors open. What did his father want to talk about? Did he do something wrong? Was he going to be set up in an arranged marriage? But what about Haruhi, what'll happen to her if his father had an arranged marriage waiting on the other side of the doors? All these what if's filled Kyoya's head before the black-haired teen couldn't take it anymore.

Kyoya grabbed the door knob and forcefully threw the door open, shocking his father in the process.

"Why Kyoya, you seem bothered," Yoshio stated.

"What does it matter to you?" Kyoya hissed.

Yoshio raised his brow inquiringly. Kyoya's eyes widened, realizing what he had just done. The third Ootori child bowed down before his father asking for forgiveness.

"Forgive me Father. I've had a rough day," Kyoya said through clenched teeth.

Yoshio nodded, extending a hand out to invite Kyoya to sit.

"Tell me about your day then, Kyoya."

Kyoya quickly hid his scowl and sat down cautiously, keeping his onyx eyes on his stiff father.

"I'm sorry Father, but that information is private."

"Is it then? Well, I hear you're going on a date later..."

"How did you find out?" Kyoya questioned as he bolted up from his seat. Yoshio glared through his glasses.

"Sit down Kyoya. Now."

Kyoya growled, lowering himself back down.

Yoshio nodded before continuing, "I have my ways Kyoya, and you know that. I was planning an arranged marriage for you-" Kyoya huffed, realizing he was correct, "-with a lovely woman. I find her very suitable for you Kyoya, and I'm quite sure you will too. This woman is mature, practical and has a very determined personality which I think would be a good influence on you son. My, she even goes to the exact same school as you! But since you've already made plans, I want you to call your little 'date' right now and cancel it."

At that moment, time froze for Kyoya.

'C-cancel?...' Kyoya thought, horrified.

"But Father, I-"

"No 'buts' Kyoya!" Yoshio exclaimed, his voice booming throughout the room.

Kyoya stared at his father wide-eyed.

'I finally got Haruhi to go on an outing with me...' Kyoya thought as he dejectedly dragged himself out of his father's office once dismissed. 'I almost had her all to myself. I'll probably never get that chance again once I'm engaged... Even worse, I'll be married to a woman I won't even know! Of course it'll probably be one of those fatuous little fangirls of mine.'

"Hello, Haruhi? It's Kyoya. What? Yes, of course. You mean tonight? I-I'm sorry, Haruhi... No, no. Wait Haruhi. I won't be able to make it, I apologize. Maybe one day I'll be able to make it up to you... What? No, no Haruhi! It's not like that at all... Yes I understand... Mhm, yes. Okay, yes... Alright. Goodbye Haruhi."

* * *

"KYO-CHAN, YOU CANCELED ON HER?!"

Kyoya pulled the phone away from his ear slightly as Mitsukuni's voice exploded through the speaker.

"Kyo-chan, that was your chance! Plus with the help of me and Takashi, it would've gone great for sure! BUT YOU CANCELED ON HER! I can't believe you Kyo-chan, once again all you're caring about is your stupid dignit-"

"Hunny-senpai, please do not bring my dignity into this. Just let me explain."

"All you care about is yourself, Kyo-chan! Imagine how sad Haru-chan must feel because you stood her up."

Kyoya paused before replying.

"Yes, I understand quite well that Haruhi will be disappointed but she's stronger than that. Haruhi isn't like all those feeble girls who cry over a simple stand up. Calm down, Hunny-senpai. It wasn't my idea either. My father is placing me in an arranged marriage and for some reason he discovered about Haruhi and I's so-called "date" and forced me to cancel it, I had no other option."

"You could have stood up to him! You're strong Kyo-chan, and you're strong enough to stand up for love."

"Hunny-senpai. I am not in love with Haruhi, it is merely a simple crush. Child's play, you may put it," Kyoya corrected the loli-shota.

"Shut up Kyo-chan."

Kyoya raised a brow at this, "Excuse me?"

"I SAID SHUT UP KYO-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT A MAN!"

"So you're saying I'm weak."

"YES! That's it Kyo-chan. Tomorrow, Takashi and I will somehow get you two together!" Mitsukuni announced.

"Not a chance, Hunny-senpai. I can do things on my own accord from here on out," Kyoya responded strictly. Laughter was heard from the other end of the line.

"You obviously can't, Kyo-chan. Oh, I got an idea! Me and Takashi will hang mistletoe around the school- but mainly the club room- and I want you to try your hardest to be around Haruhi as much as possible tomorrow so you two could hopefully be caught under at least one of the mistletoe," Mitsukuni explained.

Kyoya sat there in disbelief.

"Hunny-senpai, you do understand it's past Christmas and we're already in the new year?" Kyoya retorted.

"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY! GOOD LUCK KYO-CHAN!"

"But how are you two going to even get in the-"

_Beep beep beep beep_

"He hung up. Hunny-senpai hung up on me, this is just _great_!" Kyoya exclaimed angrily.

It wasn't an easy task to be around Haruhi all day. They were in separate classes, the only times he'll ever see her was when they'd pass each other in the halls, lunch time, and during club time- where'll he be surrounded by various girls who were _not _Haruhi. Kyoya would be lucky if both their classes had a free period at the same time.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

If there was going to be mistletoe everywhere, that meant both him and Haruhi could be caught under one with almost anybody. That would also mean there would be students kissing all over the campus!

"Hunny-senpai, you didn't think this through..."

* * *

"Kyoya, it's time to get- GAHHH!" Fuyumi quickly dodged the pillow flying straight towards her face.

"Kyoya! Don't go throwing pillows at your sister!" Fuyumi commanded. Flying pillows only meant that Kyoya fell asleep stressed last night, if he wasn't stressed, there wouldn't be any flying pillows but glares and shouts and maybe a few swears.

"Well, _excuse_ me princess!" Kyoya hissed, throwing another pillow. The pillow missed it's target and forcefully slammed against the wall beside her.

Fuyumi pouted, marching up to her younger brother. The elder sucked in a deep breath before finally lifting her foot and kicking her younger brother off the bed. A loud screech sounded from the other side of the bed- probably Kyoya- as Fuyumi wiped her hands together, a satisfied smirk growing wider by the second.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, FUYUMI?!" Kyoya shouted as he bolted up from the hardwood floor of his bedroom.

Fuyumi merely shrugged and then pointed a finger towards Kyoya.

"Don't swear at me, Kyoya. Now get changed and hurry up before you're late!"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do..." Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"Heard that!" said Fuyumi over her shoulder as she waltzed out Kyoya's room giving the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord a small wave of the hand.

Kyoya swore under breath as he shook his head, picking the discarded blanket off the floor and throwing it back on the messy bed. "That woman will be the death of me someday..." Kyoya sighed, walking up to his large walk-in closet. Kyoya looked around, spotting his already ironed and hung uniform. The bespectacled teen snatched the articles of clothing off the hanger and tiredly dragged himself to the washroom and slamming the door closed behind him.

The Shadow King closed his eyes as he stripped off his nighttime clothing, thinking hard. What was going to happen today? 'Some crazy shit, that's for sure...' Kyoya thought distressingly.

* * *

Kyoya casually walked down the large staircase of his home.

"Ah, Kyoya! You don't wanna eat? Yuuichi and Akito left some food for once," Fuyumi inquired, popping her head around the corner of the spacious foyer. Kyoya merely glimpsed over his shoulder at his older sister before shaking his head and walking out the door, his school bag flung over his shoulder.

"No thank you, Fuyumi."

"O-oh, okay. Bye Kyoya! Have a nice day!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Kyoya glanced around, finding the neighborhood barely empty. Several students had already made their way to school. Kyoya let out a small groan as he made his way towards the car that would take him to school. Tachibana bowed, opening the door of the backseat. Kyoya nodded his thanks before climbing into the car.

"This day won't be _that _bad Kyoya! For Kami's sake, you are just over thinking the whole situation. Yeah, that's it," Kyoya explained to himself. The black-haired boy needed all the encouragement he could get for today was going to be quite a long day for him.

Fortunately, the academy was very close to Kyoya's home making it a short and uneventful drive. Tachibana adeptly parked the car in front of the double doors that led to the inside of Ouran Private Academy. The tall guard briskly climbed out of the vehicle to open the door for Kyoya. Kyoya silently thanked Tachibana and watched the car speed away.

Kyoya continued staring down the road the car took before letting out the umpteenth sigh that day and turning to enter the school, a scowl gracing his features.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Natsume-chan! You're totally under the mistletoe with Satsuki-kun!"

"B-but, it's not even Christmas anymore..."

"Argh, who cares Natsume?! Just _kiss _him already!"

Kyoya casually waltzed throughout the halls of Ouran, trying to get to his next class without interruption. The Shadow King almost got caught under mistletoe several times with various girls who wanted to catch a quick smooch. Of course, being the evil person he was, Kyoya sent glares among any girl who tried to lure him under that wretched piece of leaf hanging among the ceilings of the academy.

The bespectacled teen easily walked through the hallways, dodging any mistletoe while on his way.

"Kyoya-kun, good morning!" a high-pitched silvery voice greeted beside Kyoya.

Kyoya growled, turning abruptly to glare at whoever disrupted his... _somewhat_ peaceful walk to his next class, which was physics- one of his favorites.

The small girl in front of him blanched from Kyoya's sudden action, making Kyoya soften seeing who it was.

"Good morning, Ari-chan."

Hayakawa Arisu was a small and timid girl who was also in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya. Arisu was a good friend of Kyoya's, but Arisu had always thought of Kyoya as something more. Of course, Kyoya being the calculating and observational man he was, the bespectacled teen instantly noticed Arisu's growing feelings since it started but chose to act as if he was oblivious to it since, as everyone knew (almost everyone), Kyoya had no time for such a diminutive things such as love- well, except when it came to Haruhi, of course.

Arisu smiled softly before asking in a sweet and innocent manner, "Are you feeling well today, Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya being the 'gentleman' he was, forced a small smile back.

"I'm feeling quite fine today. Although, I have also been a bit stressed lately."

"Oh, I see. Is it all the work we've been getting lately?"

"You could... say that..." Kyoya replied slowly through gritted teeth, a petite blonde who gave him a specific job for today popping into his head.

Several gasps sounded through the halls, catching both Kyoya and Arisu's attention. Once looking around, the duo found various students staring at them and whispering to each other.

"What in the world is going on?" Kyoya asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. The Shadow King already knew why everyone was staring, but the best choice in this situation was to act heedless to everything around him.

"Do you think they're going to actually kiss?"

"Nah, Hayakawa's _way _too shy to make the first move and Ootori-san's definitely in a bad mood today."

"Still, Hayakawa-san has a huge crush on Ootori-san doesn't she? I think Ootori-san returns her feelings..."

Kyoya froze once hearing that last sentence. 'Absurd!' Kyoya thought, a vein popping in his forehead. 'Arisu's nothing but a good friend of mine, is she not?'

"K-Kyoya-kun..." Arisu squeaked.

Kyoya gazed down at the petite girl beside him before closing his eyes and letting another sigh escape his lips.

"Arisu, I have a feeling you now understand why everyone's staring, do you not?" said Kyoya, all business.

Arisu shyly nodded, her face starting to flush a light red. Kyoya shook his head, gently grabbing onto Arisu's shoulder. 'There's no other option if I want to get to class in time...' Kyoya thought mournfully. The third year boy swiftly bent down, capturing Arisu's lips with his.

Gasps and 'Ohhh~''s resonated throughout the crowded halls.

"Boss will sure as hell be proud of this scene," two synchronized voices snickered.

Kyoya's eyes widened, briskly breaking the lip contact between him and Arisu. The Shadow King stared shocked at the identical Cheshire grins directed towards him.

"H-Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Well, well, well..." Hikaru smiled smugly.

"... It's quite unexpected..." Kaoru continued.

"... to see Kyoya joining in the kiss fest," both of the twins finished off simultaneously.

Kyoya glared daggers at the grinning devil twins before yelling a loud 'Argh!' and stomping away angrily.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their brows, turning to each other and shrugging their shoulders.

"What's his problem?"

* * *

Unfortunately for Mitsukuni, Kyoya gave up on trying to avoid the mistletoe. Once all the Kyoya fangirls witnessed the Ari-Kyo kiss scene, almost every single girl took that as Kyoya finally agreeing to smooch to their heart's content. And because that idea ran through the scary minds of the fangirls, they all launched themselves once catching sight of Kyoya walking under mistletoe.

"Oh, Keeeeeeyoya! Can you believe how many lovely ladies I kissed today?! Of course, Haruhi will probably be a bit jealous but can you believe it Kyoya?!" Tamaki exclaimed happily when the Host Club was preparing for business.

Kyoya hissed, turning to glare at his best friend once hearing Tamaki talk about Haruhi as if she was his own girlfriend- 'Which she's not, may I add...' Kyoya thought furiously.

"What do you _want_, Tamaki?!"

Tamaki screeched once seeing The Shadow King's evil glare, scurrying off to hide behind Haruhi- who just entered the club room.

"Oh Haruhi, my daughter! Save me! Mommy's in a terrible mood..." Tamaki cried, clinging onto his 'daughter'.

"Tamaki-senpai, get off me!" Haruhi snapped, trying her hardest to push Tamaki off of her. The twins instantly ran to the rescue once hearing Haruhi say those words. Hikaru and Kaoru clutched either of Tamaki's arms before tossing the poor Host Club King far far away.

"Mummyyyyy! Daughterrrr! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

Haruhi huffed, crossing her arms.

"That guy will never learn..." Haruhi sighed, slapping her palm over her forehead and wiping it down her face.

"That... I agree with."

Haruhi raised her brow, turning to look questioningly at Kyoya.

Haruhi would admit, she was a little disappointed when Kyoya called and canceled on her. Well, almost everyone would be at least a _bit _disappointed if someone stood them up, wouldn't they?

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi?..."

Haruhi paused for a moment before deciding to just go out with it.

"Why did you cancel?"

Kyoya froze in his typing, quickly glancing at Haruhi then relaxing.

"I realized I had too much work so I couldn't make it. Are you... concerned?" Kyoya lied as he continued typing furiously on his Pineapple laptop. Haruhi stared at Kyoya for awhile then shook her head.

"Not at all. I was just wondering because you must have an excuse, right?"

"Of course."

"Well then... there you go, that's why I asked," Haruhi concluded. Kyoya merely nodded as his answer.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Kyoya-senpai, I think that's you're phone..." Haruhi mumbled, pointing at the vibrating mobile device on the table.

Kyoya nodded, picking up his phone and looking at the caller ID.

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**

"Goddammit Hunny-senpai, leave my love life to myself. I've already kissed over 6 girls today..." Kyoya muttered under his breath as he stood up and answered his phone. "One moment Haruhi, I will be back."

Haruhi nodded, giving a small wave.

Kyoya stomped into the back room where, luckily, there was no one around.

"Hunny-senpai, what do you want?" Kyoya snapped.

"Kyo-chaaaan! Did you kiss Haru-chan yet? Ne? Ne? Ne?" Mitsukuni's voice blared through the speaker. Kyoya huffed, bringing his hand up to rub his temples with irritation.

"_Of course _I did Hunny-senpai! In fact, I got to kiss Haruhi 8 times!"

"Whaaa? Really?"

"Oh, whoops. Did I say Haruhi? I meant _not _Haruhi! I KISSED OVER 5 GIRLS WHO WERE _NOT _HARUHI!" Kyoya barked into the phone. Kyoya could just feel Mitsukuni pouting on the other end of the line.

"Well that's too bad, Kyo-chan. You better kiss Haruhi soon, alright? Me and Takashi are actually outside the club room! We're watching through the window!"

"W-what?! Hunny-senpai, the club room is on the _3rd _floor! How the hell are you looking through the window?!" Kyoya asked incredulously.

"A ladder, duh!" Mitsukuni answered like it was obvious.

"I see..." Kyoya muttered back. "Well, Hunny-senpai you better get rid of these stupid plants this instance or you'll be seeing me kiss every girl in this damned music room!"

"That might not be so bad..."

"I'm being serious!" Kyoya hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright, alright. Me and Takashi will remove the mistletoe once we see you kiss Haru-chan."

* * *

Haruhi sighed, tapping her fingers rhythmically on the table as she patiently waited for Kyoya to finish his call.

"_Of course _I did Hunny-senpai!"

Haruhi blinked, hearing Kyoya shout inside the back room.

'Hunny-senpai?...' Haruhi thought suspiciously. 'Shouldn't Hunny-senpai be at university with Mori-senpai?' That was when Haruhi caught sight of two heads slightly poking out from the bottom of the large windows.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Haruhi asked herself under her breath.

The brunette stood up from her seat, quietly jogging over to the window.

Once the cousin-duo caught sight of Haruhi making her way over to them, Mitsukuni waved instantly.

"Haru-chaaaan!" Mitsukuni called quietly through the small opening of the window.

"What are you guys doing here?! Is that a ladder?"

"We're talking to Kyo-chan! Wanna say hi?"

"H-Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi briskly turned to stare disbelievingly at the cell phone in Mitsukuni's hand once hearing the faint deep voice emit from the speaker.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Haruhi snapped quietly, trying not to catch the attention of the rest of the Host Club.

Mitsukuni grinned evilly.

"Just go to the back room Haru-chan and check for yourself!"

Haruhi skeptically gazed at Mitsukuni and Takashi before clenching her fists and making her way over to the supposedly empty back room to see what the hell was happening.

"Hunny-senpai, did you just send Haruhi in here?!" Haruhi heard Kyoya's voice boom from the opposite side of the double doors.

The brunette slowly tip-toed the rest of the way before pressing her ear to the door.

Silence.

"What the hell?" Haruhi whispered.

Just as the Natural Host was about to push the door open, Kyoya beat her to it making the brunette fall over.

"H-Haruhimmgghff!"

"Yaaayy, you did it Kyo-chan!" Mitsukuni's staticky voice blared from the speaker of Kyoya's cell phone which was now discarded on the floor. All eyes in the room turned to stare shockingly at Haruhi and Kyoya.

"MOMMY! HOW DARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASS OUR DEAR DAUGHTER!"

"Awwee, Kyoya! You finally kissed the right girl!"

"I-Is this okay?..."

Haruhi and Kyoya stared into each other's wide eyes as their lips connected.

"Kwowa!" Haruhi spoke into Kyoya's lips. Kyoya smirked, moving a centimeter away before saying in a low whisper, "Don't talk Haruhi, just kiss." Kyoya's smirk widened as he moved back in to collide his lips into Haruhi's.

Haruhi stared questioningly at the man kissing her before closing her eyes and kissing back.

Various wolf whistles sounded through the room- well, the twin's wolf whistles. Tamaki was just now crying in his mushroom corner.

Kyoya broke the kiss, beaming at the brunette laying on top of his body. The Shadow King smirked as he pointed at something above them making Haruhi raise her brow inquiringly and looking up. The Natural Host's eyes widened, finding a single piece of mistletoe hanging at the top of the door- or more importantly, above the two of them.

"Merry Christmas," Kyoya greeted jokingly.

Haruhi chuckled, moving Kyoya's bangs out of his face.

"You bastard, it's not even Christmas."

"That's exactly what I said when Hunny-senpai suggested this whole thing..." Kyoya muttered, rubbing his temple irritatingly.

Haruhi blinked, confused.

"W-what thing? I wasn't here until now."

Kyoya's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"What?! S-so, you're saying you were not _at _school until now?" Kyoya exclaimed disbelievingly. Haruhi nodded cautiously, afraid if she did the wrong thing Kyoya would explode like a time bomb.

"Why. Were. You. Not. At. School?" Kyoya inquired, his eyes narrowing at every word that slipped out of his mouth.

"I-I caught a cold Senpai from my Dad, so I didn't attend classes but I felt well enough to attend club activities since I knew you'd have my head if I didn't come," Haruhi explained, sitting up.

Kyoya groaned, running his hand over his face exasperated.

"So there was no point for this whole thing after all..."

"Why's there mistletoe anyway if it's not even Christmas?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME HARUHI!" Kyoya cried out exasperatedly.

Haruhi blinked, not comprehending the situation before laughing heartily and leaning down to capture Kyoya's lips.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai... what about later?" Haruhi suggested slyly. Kyoya stared at the girl before him with wide eyes before chuckling.

"I'll see you at your apartment at five then."

The rest of the Host Club surrounded the duo, congratulating and questioning. Kyoya will have to thank Mitsukuni for this belated Christmas gift later on that day.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FELLOW READERS ! This is my belated Christmas fanfic ! XD I was actually writing this during Christmas day but I got so busy that I couldn 't finish it until today ... which is after both Christmas and New Years . ;3; Ohwells , hope you enjoyed it anyway XD I 'm gonna go put a small note about being busy on the top so no one gets confused .. eue;**

**1.) I haven 't read the manga yet and only watched the anime , I started the manga though XD So yeah , idk if I got Yasuchika 's personality and stuff and right and idk yet if Yasuchika and Satoshi even joined the Host Club once Hunny and Mori graduated .. did they ? DON 'T TELL MEH ! NU SPOILERS !**

**2.) Is ' mellow ' the right word to use to describe Kyoya ?.. o3e**

**3.) Actually .. did I even put a three ? I don 't remember , I can 't find it ... I thought I put a 3 somewhere ...**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**HIYA DUUURR ! GUESS WHATTY ?! ISHA MEH !... Yeah I know , not so exciting ...**

**But yuh know what is exciting ?! ;D I 'M MAKING A SEQUEL ! WOOHOO ! PARTAYHEY TIME ! DOUGSH DOUGSH DOUGSH ... Yeah kay so , I 've been thinking about making a sequel about my previous widdle ... super long oneshot because I realized I should 've added in some sort of scene about Kyoya meeting his supposed soon to be " wifey " and how Yoshio reacts to Kyoya now dating Haruhi . Sooo .. there yuh go ! cx I 'll be working on it , I 've already started the first scene . I might even add in an epilogue as well ... idk , we 'll see how it goes .**

**I 've also edited the first story ! So scroll down and go back to the previous chappie and re-read it ! XD Purdy much the only parts that were edited was a few typos in Kyoya , Mitsukuni and Takashi 's first convo , then I added in more stuff in Kyoya and Yoshio 's convo .. I think I also edited a few parts in the second-last and last scene so go check em out ! NOW GO CX  
**


End file.
